Empezar de cero
by MaGaBa
Summary: Empezar de cero relata como los personajes empiezan a construir nuevamente sus vidas aun con la tristeza y el dolor que la guerra dejo-Ubicado luego de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte- Oliver Wood & Katie Bell
1. Chapter 1

Cansancio. Esa palabra me definia. No podía mas, mi cuerpo pedia a gritos un descanso, mis ojos irritados pedían cerrarse. Mi ropa se pegaba a mi cuerpo por la sangre que emanaban mis heridas, la sangre seca en el mi labio inferior parecía que no iba a poder sacarla en años. Sentada en un banco cerca del lago me encontraba luego de enviar a un chico al comedor a que atendieran su pierna herida. Me pare tambaleando, no podía seguir sentada, tenia que continuar ayudando a los que estaban peor.

-Necesitas ayuda?

Una voz que reconoci al instante de pronunciar la primera silaba me miraba con ternura enfrente mio una vez pude saber que no iba a caerme y abrir los ojos.

-Estoy bien- dije sacándome con una fuerza innecesaria los restos de lagrimas

-Estas segura?

-Si Oliver- pronuncie con rudeza- Solo necesito llegar al comedor

Camine sin apoyar totalmente mi pie izquierdo, me habían herido la pantorrilla y con el dolor insistente que tenia no necesitaba apoyarla y seguir haciéndome daño.

-Deberias de dejarte ver esa pierna- continuo caminando cerca mio pensando seguro en atraparme si volvia a tambalearme

-Y tu deberías de meterte en tus asuntos- volvi al ataque

-Sigues igual de terca- murmuro en voz baja pero llegue a escucharlo

Tomando aire segui en dirección al comedor intentando no darle importancia al hecho de que mi antiguo novio y amor de toda la vida caminara al lado mio. Ya había sufrido demasiado con verlo en la sala de menesteres sin poder acercarme a besarlo como tantas ganas tenia.

Mientras peleábamos el siempre se mantuvo al lado mio evitando cuanto más podía que me enfrentara a cualquiera de los mortifagos. A penas al salir de la sala de menesteres pareció recordar sus años de capitán poniéndonos en grupos rápidamente

_-Alicia tu con Angelina – ambas asintieron sin siquera llegar a cuestionarlo – Lee tu con Rob – asentimiento por parte de ellos también- George y Fred juntos_

_-Si mi capitán- ambos hicieron pose militar hablando a la vez ganándose una mirada poco amistosa de Oliver_

_-Katie tu vienen conmigo- determino usando todo el poder de su mirada en la mia sin que pudiera hacer nada contra ello_

_Nos separamos cada uno hacia un pasillo diferente_

_-No quiero que te separes de mi por nada. Esta claro?- me pregunto con voz firme_

_-Oliver no estamos en un entrenamiento, si? Deja de darme ordenes_

_-Por favor- se dio vuelta haciéndome frente nuevamente con una mirada que dejaba en claro que no lo soportaria_

_Esas simples palabras hicieron que mi mundo cayera nuevamente. Acerque lentamente mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricie suavemente._

_-De acuerdo. _

-Estas bien?

-Si, descuida solo que no se como subir las escaleras sin lastimarme más aun- comente con vergüenza mientras mientras mis mejillas tomaban un tono rosado

-Descuida yo te ayudo- con movimientos suaves paso su brazo izquierdo por mi cintura sosteniendo la mayor parte de mi peso

Subimos despacio, a el parecía no importarle hacer todo el esfuerzo para que yo llegara a terminar de subir. Me dejo con cuidado una vez que llegamos y se me quedo mirando de frente.

-Gracias- fue la única palabra que pude decir mirándolo a los ojos

-Vamos, Angie te necesita

-No creo que sea capaz- baje la mirada pero una mano en mi mentón hizo que alzara la vista quedando demasiado cerca de su rostro

-Eres fuerte. Lo se

-No, no puedo. No se como sere fuerte para ella si no puedo hacerlo siquiera por mi

-Estare ahí. Te ayudare

Asenti despacio. El saber que el estaba ahí me daba animos, aunque no hubiéramos tenido nuestra mejor relación estos años, el estaba ahí ahora, y aunque no quisiera el podía y sabia como mantenerme en pie cuando yo no podía.

Entramos al comedor donde se respiraba un aire de tristeza mesclado con alegría. Grupos de personas llorando a sus conocidos, amigos y familiares. Gente charlando animadamente intentando levantar el ánimo a los que pasaban por una perdida. Sanadores y medimagos terminando de curar heridas.

Rapidamente localizamos un grupo de pelirojos amontonados entre si, dándose ánimo y llorando en silencio. Un llanto desconsolado rompia todo tranquilidad en el comedor. Una madre llorando por su hijo.

Molly y Arthur estaba junto al cuerpo sin vida de Fred mientras del otro lado se encontraba George sostenido por sus hermanos mayores, Bill y Charley. Sus hermanos menores estaban más halla junto con Hermione, Harry y otras personas más que no podía ubicar.

Angelina estaba sentada en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos abrazándose a si misma. No había dejado que nadie se le acerque, solo estaba ahí junto a Fred llorando y golpeando eventualmente el suelo.

Sentia que mis piernas no iban a poder resistir más e iban a ceder en cualquier momento cayendo al suelo. Pero la mano firme de Oliver agarro la mia dándome fuerza e impulsándome a caminar hasta Angelina quien en un primer momento intento alejarme a gritos diciéndome que no la tocara, luego de forcejear un rato intentando calmarla con todo el comedor mirando nuestra escena con tristeza, pude abrazarla haciendo que llorara aun más fuerte contra mi pecho y agarrándome como si su vida dependiera de ello. Oliver se había quedado un poco más atrás pero nos miraba atento para intervenir si las cosas se ponían aun más duras.

Unos brazos nos rodearon a ambas y al levantar la vista vi a una cabellera roja y unos ojos mirarme sin vida a través de ellos, los cuales una vez mostraron tanta felicidad. Unos nuevos brazos se unieron reconociéndolos como los de Oliver deje que la tristeza me invadiera también. Luego de sollozar un rato tuve que recomponerme, tenia que ser fuerte por Angie y George. Luego de depositar un beso en la cabeza se George sus hermanos volvieron a tomar nuestra posición abrazandolo con fuerza, Oliver me ayudo a llevar a Angie fuera del comedor sosteniéndola mientras yo acariciaba despacio su cabeza para que se tranquilizara.

-Vamos a mi departamento, asi se podrá tranquilizar y no estará sola.

Oliver asintió y tomó mi mano, e hizo el trabajo de aparecernos sin que yo tuviera que pensarlo porque ya no me quedaban fuerzas.

La llevo hasta el cuarto de Leeane ya que hoy no volveria hasta tarde por quedarse haciendo guardia en San Mungo y la acosto con cuidado, me sente junto a ella mientras el se alejaba hasta apoyarse en el umbral para mirarnos mientras cruzaba sus brazos junto a su cuerpo. Seguia acariciando la cabeza de Angie con delicadeza y luego de tararearle una canción se quedo completamente dormida del cansancio.

Me levante con cuidado, la arrope y me encontré con Oliver en la puerta, salimos dejándola con la puerta entre abierta por las dudas y fuimos hacia la cocina donde me entretuve preparando unos tés. Los deje en la mesa de la cocina y tome la mano de Oliver para llevarlo al sillón junto a la chimenea que había prendido al llegar. Lo senté ahí y volvi a buscar los tés. Los deje sobre la mesita ratona y me sente junto a el en el sillón de dos plazas. No hablamos, solo nos mirábamos y tomabamos eventualmente un trago del té.

-Sabes como esta Alicia?- pregunto luego de un rato de absoluto silencio

-No. Leanne dijo que habria que esperar, que estaba grave.

Un nuevo silencio nos invadió. A Alicia la había torturado un mortifago en medio de la batalla y estaba muy grave, Lee se había ido con ella a San Mungo aun cuando nosotros estabamos en la escuela, Leanne que esta de sanadora trabajando allí para los heridos me había mandado una lechuza comentándome que habría que esperar un poco más para saber con exactitud como estaría Alicia.

Terminamos los tés y aun sin hablar Oliver los tomo a ambos y los llevo a la cocina. Cuando volvió yo no me había movido de mi posición.

-Ire a ver a mis padres para que se queden tranquilos, de acuerdo?- se había agachado hasta quedar a mi altura y pasaba su mano por mi cabello con ternura

Asenti sabiendo que no podría pronunciar palabra. Se levanto con cuidado, deposito un beso en mi coronilla y se dirigió hacia la chimenea.

-Oliver- casi grite y el se dio vuelta- Vuleve- trague en seco- Digo, no … yo… es que….

-Hey hey hey, tranquila, que pasa?- se acerco nuevamente a mi poniendo ambas manos en los costados de mi rostro

-No quiero estar sola- dije en un susurro

-Descuida, les dire que estoy bien, me bañare y vengo si?- asentí esperanzada


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba echa un asco. Parada frente el espejo de mi cuarto veía como sangraban mis heridas. Me había costado sacarme la ropa y al tirar de ellas por la sangre seca me las había vuelto a reabrir. Tenia una muy fea y morada en las costillas izquierdas, y un gran tajo en la pantorrilla izquierda, eso sin contar en los múltiples moretones y raspones que tenia alrededor del cuerpo y la cara.

Me duche tranquila, dejando que el agua corra sobre mi cuerpo y me limpie totalmente, aunque no creía que pueda limpiar la tristeza que tenia, asi que luego de un rato de llorar en soledad y con mis ojos irritados salí de la ducha para cambiarme. Me vende las heridas, ya que no tenia fuerza para hacerlo con magia, y me puse una remera cómoda sin mangas violeta y un short rosa, pero al darme cuenta de mi herida en la pierna fui hacia mi cuarto a ponerme un pantalón largo para que Oliver no la notara, pero demasiado tarde, el estaba justo saliendo de la chimenea.

-Hiciste rápido- comente

-Lo siento, podría ir y venir de nuevo si quieres

-No- Casi ante mi grito Oliver sonrio y se acerco a mi para darme un beso en la megilla

-Estas mejor?

-Si gracias

-Cuando quieras- me dijo ampliando su sonrisa- Descansaste algo?

-No, recién salgo de bañarme

-Porque no te recuestas un rato? Yo ire a ver a Angelina e ire a verte, si?

Asentí y me dirigí a mi cuarto mientras el iba hacia al de Leanne que quedaba justo enfrente del mio donde en el medio estaba el baño. Entre y saque con lentitud los almohadones sobre mi cama, y levante la colcha y sabanas para acostarme. Estaba por subir a la cama cuando Oliver entro al cuarto.

-Esta durmiendo tranquilamente- comento y se acerco a mi- Tendrias que hacerte ver eso- dijo mirando mis ojos

-Hacer ver que?- pregunte intentando que no notara mi nerviosismo al tenerlo tan cerca

-Tu pierna

-Pense que no la habías notado- y de verdad lo había pensado, desde que llego no había desviado su mirada hacia mi pierna en ningún momento

-Pues lo hize, y de verdad pienso que necesita que un sanador lo mire

-No ahora. Ya vendrá Leanne y me lo mirara, pero justo ahora no quiero ir a San Mungo con toda la atención que otra gente necesita- dije restándole importancia pero no pude evitar una mueca de dolor al sentarme y tocar mi pierna la cama.

-Eres terca- suspiro y se acerco a la cama y se sentó frente mio en la punta de la cama- Dejame ver

Levanto las sabanas pese a mi renuncia y con cuidado y delicadeza tomo mi pierna y le saco el vendaje precario que había realizado para que deje de sangrar.

-Que haces? Dejalo, seguro no es nada, ya pasara- dije intentando sacar mi pierna de sus manos, porque aunque el no lo hiciera a propósito cada uno de sus movimientos era una caricia que me volvia loca

Sin importarle lo que dijera tomó su varita e hizo un par de movimientos sobre mi pierna haciendo que dejara de sangrar y medio cerrara.

-Fue una maldición asi que no conozco los conjuros para cerrarla completamente. Tendremos que esperar a Leanne- Volvio mi perna a su lugar y coloco las sabanas tal cual estaban

-Gracias

Se levanto y estaba por salir de la habitación cuando volvi a llamarlo

-Oliver, te quedas un rato? Solo hasta que me duerma, luego puedes irte

Sin decir nada sonrio y se acerco a la cama. Se medio acosto junto a mi e hizo ademán para que apoyara la cabeza sobre su cuerpo para estar más comoda. Estaba en eso cuando noté la herida que sobresalía de sus 3 primeros botones no abrochados de la camisa.

-Te hirieron

-No es nada- tomó mis manos que estaban por abrir su camisa para ver que tenia – No te preocupes, estoy bien, es solo un raspon

Me libre de su agarre y lo obligue a recostarse mientras yo quedaba sentada frente a el junto a su costado. Desabotone los siguientes y observe el feo corte que recorría medio pecho.

-Como te hiciste eso?- pregunte mientras mis manos recorrían la herida

-No lo se- dijo con una simplesa asombrosa

-Oliver, es grave

-Cuando tú te atiendas la pierna yo me atenderé mi herida- dio por terminada la conversación y comenzó a cerrar las botones de su camisa celeste-Ahora recuéstate y duerme un poco

No le hice caso y recorri con mis manos su rostro, tenia pequeños raspones y golpes alrededor de la cara y cuello. Me acerque con suavidad y con lentitud bese su frente, sus ojeras y por ultimo sus megillas , dejándolo sorprendido y tragando en seco me acoste con una sonrisa sobre su pecho quedándome dormida al instante.

Un dolor punzante no me dejaba respirar. Abri los ojos con cuidado y vi la cara de Oliver justo delante la mia quedando casi rozándose nuestras narices. Gire en dirección al dolor que tenia y vi su enorme y musculoso brazo justo encima de donde tenia el feo moretón en mis costillas izquierdas, teniéndome asi abrazada ambos de nuestros costados. Con cuidado y algo de fuerza tome su brazo y lo levante corriéndolo para escapar de su agarre saliendo directo a la cocina a preparar algo. Eras las 9 de la noche y habíamos estado durmiendo ya hacia más de 12 horas.

La noche anterior ahora me estaba pasando factura, mi cuerpo dolia por todos lados, no había ni un solo lado que no estuviera doliendo, pero aun asi y con algo de dificultad prepare algo para cenar. Mi garganta estaba echa un nudo y mi estomagó mas chico que nunca pero aun asi sabia que algo íbamos a tener que comer, asi que prepare algo liviano.

-Katie- me di vuelta y encontré a Angelina parada en la puerta de la cocina mirándome con rastros de llanto en sus ojos y dolor en su mirada

-Angie- la abrase más fuerte que nunca y al separarme ella me obsequio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que hora es?

-9.30

-Como es que termine en tu departamento?- dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa

-Te trajimos con Oliver de la escuela. Pense que quizá querrías algo de compañía- adventure

-Gracias

-De nada- sigui mezclando la olla y sin mirarla segui hablando- si quieres puedes darte una ducha y ponerte unas ropas de Leanne, asi estaras limpia para la cena

-Si gracias- despacio y sin vida dejo la cocina

Suspire de tristeza y me gire en dirección para verla salir completamente. Termine de cocinar y me dirigí a mi cuarto a despertar a Oliver mientras escuchaba como caia el agua de la ducha.

Mirarlo asi de tranquilo sobre mi cama me lleno de alegría, su respiración era acompasada y se lo veía tranquilo, como que nada de lo que había pasado realmente habría pasado. Me acerque con cuidado y empecé a acariciar su cara.

-Oliver- luego de un rato de llamarlo sin respuesta empezó a reaccionar- Arriba, la cena ya esta casi lista- le dije para luego ver como sus ojos de habrían completamente y me miraban con dicha

-Ya me levanto

Salí del cuarto y escuche como se cerraba la ducha y unos sollozos se escapaban de adentro. Baje la mirada y segui en mi dirección. Estaba poniendo la mesa con ayuda de Oliver cuando la vimos a Angelina entrar despacio.

-Oliver no sabia que estabas aca- dijo para luego intentar tapar sus largas piernas con su pequeño short extraído del armario de Leanne

-Tranquila, no es la primera vez que veo como usas algo taaaan pequeño que no debería quedarte- comento haciendo que Angie esbozara una pequeña sonrisa

Por algo era su capitán, y la había visto en el vestuario miles de veces. Aunque siempre fue el más responsable y siempre haciendo que nos sintiéramos cómodas era imposible que nunca la hubiera visto por lo menos en ropa interior.

Comimos en silencio, Angie había jugado con su comida sin probar bocado, y Oliver y yo apenas si habíamos comido algo.

-Creo que me ire a casa. Asi podre avisarle a mis padres que sigo viva – dijo Angie mientras se levantaba

-Puedes quedarte si quieres, Leanne no vendrá hasta dentro de un rato

-Descuida, asi mañana podre arreglarme para el fu…- se quedo sin palabras y el dolor en su mirada aumento

Por sobre la mesa tome su mano y la apreté suavemente.

-Quieres que te acompañe?

-No descuida, creo poder llegar sola. Cualquier cosa te aviso- casi corriendo salió de la cocina/comedor y fue a la chimenea.

-Crees que estará bien?- pregunte viendo por donde había salido Angelina segundos atrás

-Si. Es fuerte- dijo Oliver para luego tomar mi mano

Mientras lavaba los platos con ayuda de Olvier escuchamos la llegada de Leanne a la casa.

-Katie

-En la cocina- grite para que me escuchara

-Ohh ahí estas- paro en seco al ver quien me acompañaba- Oliver, no sabia que estabas aquí

-No te preocupes. Ya me iba- dijo con una sonrisa

-No- ambos me miraron- Digo… podríamos tomar un café asi nos cuentas como fue en San Mungo

Leanne pareció entender rápidamente

-Si, seguro. Asi ambos se quedan tranquilos

Alicia seguía grave pero fuera de peligro. Esa fue una buena noticia, por lo menos una entre tantas malas. Seguimos hablando un rato hasta que una lechuza interrumpió nuestra charla.

-Me preguntaba cuando tardaría en llegar- comente mientras veía como la lechuza de mi padre se dejaba acariciar por Leanne

Teme la carta y la lei rápidamente.

-Que dice?- pregunto mi amiga

-Nada interesante, quieren saber como estoy y me piden que valla a casa luego.

Conteste rápidamente que estaba bien y que por esta noche me quedaría en mi departamento, que ya mañana por la noche iria a cenar con ellos.

-Bueno yo me despido chicas- Oliver se levanto y yo con el- Estaras bien?- pregunto una vez que llegamos a la chimenea enfrentándome

-Soy fuerte recuerdas?- dije con un poco de sarcasmo

-Si lo eres- acaricio despacio mi cabello y deposito un suave beso en mi frente- Espero tu lechuza

Asi se despedio desapareciendo al segundo por la chimenea con destino a su casa.

-Asi que paso el dia aquí?- me di vuelta para encontrarme con Leanne mirándome desde el umbral de la cocina

-Que hay con eso?- pregunte mientras juntaba una manta que se había caído al suelo del sillón

-Nada, solo que me parece raro que se traten como si nada hubiera pasado

-Sabes que no es asi. Solo que…-me quede sin palabras

-Descuida, te entiendo. Me parece bien de todas maneras- dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre mi hombro- Ademas ambos se necesitan ahora

Leanne termino de contarme como había pasado el dia en San Mungo y yo termine comentándole como había sido todo en Howgarts. Cuando termine Leanne se levanto para ir a darse un baño y yo fui directo a mi cuarto.

-Cuando salga te miro la herida- grito desde el baño

Y asi lo hizo. Me regaño por no haberme hecho ver ninguna de ellas y por haberlas dejado estar. Pero sin embargo me las curo todas y las dejo medianamente bien. Las mas graves eran las de las costillas y la pierna. La de la pierna la pudo cerrar completamente pero dijo que con un poco de reposo y con cuidado de que no se reabriera estaría bien en 2 dias. Y en cuanto a la de la costilla no pudo sacarle el color morado, solo hizo que dejara de doler un poco con una poción.


	3. Chapter 3

-Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh- traspirada y gritando me levante de un salto sentándome en la cama- Una pesadilla, Katie fue solo una pesadilla- me dije a mi misma para luego respirar hondo e ir al baño a mojarme la cara.

Fui a la cocina y tome un vaso de agua sentándome en el sillón luego. No creía que pudiera volver a dormir después de lo que había soñado. Luego de intentar aguantarme el llanto por un rato ya no pude contenerlo mas y luego de hacer un Muffiato para no molestar a Leanne llore todo lo que había estado guardando. Llore y llore como nunca antes pensando en todo lo que había pasado en unas cuantas horas. Como todo había acabado, pero aun asi empezado una nueva vida dejando huecos en nuetros corazones.

Ya sin lagrimas me dirigi a mi cama. Cansada de tanto llorar me dormi al intante intentando no pensar en el sueño previamente visto.

Me levante con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un sonido de un algo chocando contra el vidrio. Me levante despacio y mire como una lechuza golpeaba la ventana de mi cuarto insistentemente. La abri y sin esperar respuesta la lechuza dejo la carta y salió volando.

La abri sabiendo que seria. Una nota indicando la hora y el lugar del funeral de Fred, va de todos los caidos en la guerra. Estarian todos juntos en uno de los terrenos alejados de Howgarts. Asi lo había perimito el consejo estudiantil y el Wizengamont. Harían un tributo y una ceremonia en honor a los caidos en ese mismo lugar.

Trague en seco y rápidamente deje la carta a un lado y sali del cuarto directo a la cocina. Eran pasadas las 11 asi que descarte la idea de hacer del desayuno y me decidí por un almuerzo. Leanne me había dejado una nota sobre la mesa con una poción diciendo que debería tomarla luego del almuerzo. Asi que prepare algo rápido y estaba por empezar a almorzar cuando escuche la puerta.

Me levante extrañada y fui a ver quien era.

-Quien es?

-Oliver

Sin entender bien que hacia aca, abri la puerta encontrándolo parado del otro lado.

-Disculpa que vine sin avisar

-Esta bien, no te preocupes. Pasa- dije para luego hacerme a un lado para que pudiera entrar-Paso algo?

-No nada. Solo que pensé que quizá podría pasar a buscarte para ir al funeral

-Pero es a las 4 de la tarde y aun ni siquiera son las 12-dije con un ceja levantada y una sonrisa

-Si lo se- parecía encontrarse en un aprieto, abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir

-Almorzaste?- pregunte mientras me dirigía hacia la cocina

-No

-Sientate, te dare algo- le serví un buen plato de fideos y comimos mientras charlábamos- No entiendo como haces para entrenar tantas horas

-Si, yo tampoco. Aveces no tengo tiempo ni de respirar. Pero que se yo, es lo mio, me encanta- lo dijo de tal forma que no cavia duda que era lo suyo- Pero que me dices de ti? Tambien entrenas

-Si, pero aun es muy poco, estoy en la banca recuerdas?

-Hey, por algo se empieza. Yo también estuve largo rato en la banca. No te desanimes- por sobre la mesa tomo mi mano apretándola para darme animo y yo le correspondi con una sonrisa

-Y que ahora? No tienes que ir a entrenar

-Se enteraron de lo sucedido. Al igual que toda la comunidad mágica, asi que no hay entrenamiento por un par de semanas- suspiro y saco su mano de la mia para terminar de comer

Seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia. Cuando terminamos de almorzar fuimos a la sala a seguir hablando en el sillón.

-Leanne me va a matar- dije mientras saltaba del sillón hacia la cocina haciendo que Oliver se asustara por mi reacción

-De que hablas?- dijo mientras me seguía- Le paso algo?

-No, fui yo- dije mientras encontraba la poción- Me olvide de tomarla, se suponía que tenia que haberla tomado luego de almorzar, hace ya mas de una hora- termine diciendo mientras miraba el reloj

-Tan malo es que no la hallas tomado a horario?

-Espero que no- la tome de un sorbo y volvimos al sillón

-Para que es la poción exactamente?

-Mis costillas, no sabemos que es exactamente. Pero calma el dolor

-Te heriste las costillas?- pregunto seriamente

-No es nada- dije restándole importancia

-Dejame ver si no es nada- se levanto y camino hacia mi decidido mientras yo también me levantaba eh intentaba escaparme de el

-Oliver, dejalo ya si?- caminábamos enfrentados a pasos de distancia, yo caminaba con mis manos por delante caminando para atrás

-Katie solo quiero ver

-Para que? No es nada, además Leanne ya me reviso y me dijo que no es nada

-Pero acabas de decirme…

-Ya se lo que dije, solo que…- me había atrapado, me tenia entre la pared junto a la puerta y el había colocado sus dos brazos junto a mis costados mientras una de mis manos había terminado en su pecho en un intento de alejarlo

-Por que no quieres que lo vea?- dijo con su voz mas inocente

-Porque no- intente escaparme pero el aun tenia mas fuerza asi que no pude casi moverme

-Dejame ver- siguió insistiendo pero yo conocía su punto débil

Asi que en un intento desesperado comencé a hacerle cosquillas. Claro esta que el me siguió el juego y terminamos ambos en el suelo con el sobre mi sin parar de hacerme cosquillas.

-Oliver ya para, no puedo respirar- dije entre risas

Con una sonrisa Oliver paro pero no se levanto de encima mio. En cambio con delicadeza tomo mi remera y comenzó a subirla despacio.

Me respiración se agito en menos de un segundo y no era por las cosquillas. Trague en seco y vi como terminaba de levantar la remera para dejar a la vista mi moretón. Parecia estar más feo aun, con un color morado muy feo que parecía expandirse.

La cara de Oliver cambio a furia, apretó los labio formando una línea fina. Tenia su brazo izquierdo junto a mi cara para que no sintiera el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mio, y con su mano derecha comezo a acariciarme el moretón. Reprimi una mueca de dolor, pero aun asi pareció darse cuenta. Bajo la remera a su estado original y me miro con sus hermosos ojos a menos de 3 cm de distancia entre ellos. Nuestras narices apenas se rosaban.

Vi como terminaba de acercarse para luego cerrar los ojos, acto que imite al instante. Sus labios tocaron los mios suavemente y cuando estaba por profundizar el beso sentimos como golpeaban la puerta. Se separo con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados, hubiera jurado que estuvo a punto de maldecir. Sonrei y bese su megilla para luego levantarme y acercarme a la puerta.

-Si?- pregunte mientras abria la puerta

La mirada triste y con rastros de llanto de Angelica me miraban desde el otro lado.

-Lo siento. Pero…

-Hey, descuida. No tienes que decirlo. Pasa- con una sonrisa la abrase fuerte

-Gracias Katie-entro mientras yo cerraba la puerta- Oliver

-Hola- se acerco a ella para envolverla con sus brazos mientras a Angie se le escapaban sollozos

-Ire a cambiarme

Sali del salón con un nudo en la garganta. Verla asi me destrozaba por completo, ella fue siempre la fuerte, la que sabia como enfrentarse a todos y a todo. Me sente sobre mi cama y deje escapar unas lagrimas fugitivas.

-Estas bien?- Oliver me miraba desde el umbral

-Si- dije mientras secaba mi rostro

Camine hacia el armario y tome mi túnica negra.

-Estaré con Angie si me necesitas

-De acuerdo- no me había dado cuenta que se había acercado lo suficiente para estar en mi espalda y depositar un pequeño beso en mi nuca. Ese simple acto hizo que sonriera y que todo en la vida fuera un poco mejor


	4. Chapter 4

Tome mi túnica negra del armario. Comencé a vestirme despacio, sin querer procesar lo que iba a pasar en las próximas horas. Con un nudo en la garganta, até mi pelo en un recogido que me caia de costado y me maquille delicadamente para tapar mis ojeras.

Salí del cuarto y encontré a Angie hablando en susurros con Oliver en el sillón. Al llegar ambos se levantaron y al acercarme abracé fuerte a Angie. Tomadas de la mano salimos del departamento rumbo al colegio.

Al llegar a los jardines de Howgards caminamos hasta llegar a la multitud que comenzaba a reunirse en el Hall de entrada.

-Chicos llegaron! – Stan y demás chicos conocidos de años anteriores comenzaron a saludarnos, deteniéndose sobre todo en Angie para darle un abrazo o palabras de aliento.

-Harry- llamé para ver acercarse un chico de rostro cansado y ojeroso, pero feliz con el pelo revuelto y anteojos redondos.

Lo abracé fuerte, la noche anterior no había tenido tiempo de detenerme en apretujarlo.

-Katie dejalo respirar – nos dice Oliver con una sonrisa

-Jaja, esta bien- dice Harry al separase y vernos a ambos saludando con un breve abrazo a Oliver- Me alegro que estén bien- dice con una sonrisa

-A nosotros nos alegra que TU estes bien! – exclamo mirándolo

-Y Angie? – pregunta bajando su tono a un susurro

-Mejor, no te preocupes por ella, es fuerte, va a poder superarlo – le digo con una sonrisa mientras Oliver me sostenia por la cintura- y Ron?

-Podria estar peor- dice suspirando mientras simula una sonrisa

La gente comenzaba a caminar hacia donde seria la ceremonia. Oliver no me despegaba de su lado, quienes nos saludaban lo hacían con un abrazo y palabras de aliento. Angie caminaba junto a mi, sin perder de vista a George que iba mas adelante junto a sus hermanos.

Una gran cantidad del mundo mágico había venido a presenciarlo, autoridades, profesores, alumnos y ex estudiantes reunidos con un mismo cometido. Despedir a nuestros familiares y amigos.

-Estamos hoy reunidos para despedirnos de nuestros amigos, familiares, personas quienes marcaron un momento, un lugar, un sentimiento, una lágrima, una risa… - sollozos comenzaron a escucharse entre los presentes - … estamos hoy aquí para despedirnos de quienes dieron su vida por nosotros, quienes supieron luchar con fuerza, valentía, poder y dedicación para que hoy, mañana y siempre haya un mundo mejor. Un mundo donde la esperanza reine nuestros corazones y nuestra alma…

Mire alrededor, quienes estaban hoy reunidos habían sabido encontrar la fuerza de seguir, de valorar esa perdida, de seguir delante de pensar en un pasado para formar un futuro. Manos se agarraban, abrazos se sentían, besos tranmitian confianza y fuerza entre la gente.

Mire a Oliver junto a mi, su mirada estaba perdida mientras se lo veía concentrado. Como atraído por mi mirada giro hacia mis ojos, su mirada penetrante me hizo saber que nosotros también saldríamos de esta. Que todo era posible si la gente se amaba y tenia esperanza. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y volvi la mirada al frente.

-… con todo nuestro respeto y amor nos despedimos de Juliet Monroe, Alan Salinett..- mientras los nombres se iban diciendo sollozos se escuchaban cada ves más fuerte – Nymfadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, - nombres que uno nunca esperaba escuchar, estaban ahí, plasmados frente una realidad abrumadora. Los cajones comenzaron a entrar flotando en el aire para ir depositándose en los lugares que serian enterrados con una lápida con el nombre fecha y una pequeña frase, - Eliot Gray, Julian Gray.. – Tome fuerte la mano de Angie junto a mi, me gire a abrazarla y recostarla en mi pecho mientras sollozos de espacapan cada ves mas fuerte de su boca- … Fred Weasly ..- dejo escapar un pqueño grito, George sin saber como ni cuando apareció junto a nosotras, tomando mi lugar abrazandola fuertemente. Me aferré a Oliver mientras enterraba mi cara en su pecho deseando que todo terminara por fin.

Levantamos nuestras varitas dejando escapar un brillo en forma de lazo que se unian entre todos en el cielo que caia con el atardecer comenzando a dislumbrace las estrellas. En silencio representamos nuestro respeto y adoración hacia quienes amábamos e íbamos a extrañar de por vida.

Nos alejamos dejando a George con Angelina mientras se abrazaban, para acercarnos a Harry y Ron que estaban con su familia. Abrazamos fuertemente a cada uno y les dimos unas palabras de aliento.

Caminamos despacio por el lago, recordando momentos hermosos que habíamos pasado en esos jardines. Risas compartidas, lagrimas, gritos, abrazos y besos. Me adelante dejando escapar unas lágrimas y sollozos. Ya nada volveria a ser como era.. pero sin embargo sentía que estaba bien. Que algo bueno estaba por venir, que alguien, hoy algunos mas nos estaban cuidando desde el cielo.

Senti como alguien tomaba mi mano y me tiraba terminando con mi cuerpo envuelto en dos grandes brazos que me sostenían enterrando mi cara en su pecho.

Los sollozos de hicieron mas agudos, llore, descargándome como no había echo antes. Comencé a golpear su pecho mientras el aguantaba y me sostenía intentando calmarme y aguantar mis golpes. Nunca había sido una chica pequeña, y mis golpes eran fuertes y desesperados.

-Porque?- comencé a gritar- Porque tenia que ser asi? Por que el? Porque ellos? – sin darme cuenta terminamos arrodillados sobre el pasto

-Respira- Oliver tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me obligo a tranquilizarme. Su mirada mi transmitia tranquilidad

Luego de llorar sin consuelo y maldecir sin sentido, logre calmarme. Levante mi mirada de su cuello, donde había estado recostada, para ver como Angie junto a George, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Leanne mirarnos desde el árbol que estaba a unos metros. Volvi a esconderme sintiendo vergüenza de que me vieran de esa forma.

Oliver me tomo en brazos y nos acercamos a ellos. Charlamos un rato sin comentar los sucedido y saludándonos nos despedimos. Tomando mi mano nos aparecimos en mi departamento. Leanne me había dicho que volveria a San Mungo prometiendo que nos mantendría al tanto de saber como estaba Alicia.

-Lo siento, no debería de haberme dejado llevar asi- dije una ves que entramos sin dejar siquiera que se sacara la capa.

-No siempre tienes que ser fuerte, esta bien dejarte ir – con delicadeza rozo mi meguilla con su mano y cerre los ojos para amoldarme a ella.- No tienes una poción que tomar? – me dijo con una sonrisa cuando abri los ojos

Asenti y con una pequeña sonrisa fui a buscarla. Luego de tomarla volvi y lo encontré sentado en el sillón.

-Toma- me dijo entregándome una carta.

_Recuerda que prometiste venir a vernos. Te esperamos cuando termine la ceremonia._

_Te amamos_

_Tus padres_

-Maldición – exclamé, lo había olvidado

-Que sucede? – mi pregunto mirándome extrañado

-Debía ir a cenar con mis padres, me olvide por completo

Fui a mi cuarto a quitarme la túnica y ponerme algo más cómodo. Tomé un vestido rojo entallado con un agujero por arriba del busto y espalad descubierta.

Volvi al living donde Olvier seguía sentado sin moverse. Cuando me escucho entrar giro su rostro hacia mi, y note como sus ojos se le iluminaron.

-Debo irme- dije como pidiéndole disculpas

-Si lo siento,- se levanto y se planto frente mio - Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, descuida estaré bien. Ya no hay mortifagos, recuerdas? – comente intentado alivianar la tensión aun cuando mi chiste no le causo gracia

-Vamos- tomo mi túnica y me ayudo a colocármela para luego tomar la de el al salir del departamento.


End file.
